Dust vs Sora
Dust vs Sora is ZackAttackX's thirty-ninth One Minute Melee. Description Dust: An Elysian Tail vs Kingdom Hearts! Two great swordsmen with polar opposite popularity clash blades! Who will be left standing? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Denham Village - Dust: An Elysian Tail. After a long battle, Fuse had been defeated - his soul laid to rest. "We did it." Fidget exclaimed. "He knew who I was, Fidget. He'd seen me before. If only he'd lived a moment longer... If only I'd managed to keep him alive somehow..." Dust said regretfully. "As you can see by the dead littering this village, that would not have been a good idea." Ahrah reassured. Dust sighed. "I'm sure you're right. We should return to Aurora and report to Mayor Bram. There was also that name... Gaius." The sight of a burning village and the screams of innocent blood being spilled caught Sora's attention. He turned to Riku and Kairi. "Stay here. I'm going to see what's going on." he said before rushing off. When he arrived at the burning village, he saw a blue figure and an orange flying creature leaving the scene. Fidget was showing Dust her new ability she learned from the battle with Fuse. She summoned two fireballs from her hands and threw them in front of Dust. "So it was you!" Sora yelled after them. Dust and Fidget turned to face him. "Uh... 'scuse me?" Fidget responded. Sora's anger increased. "You were the ones slaughtering the people of this village! Burning it to the ground!" he shouted. He pointed his keyblade at Dust. "Now you will pay!" Dust felt very uncomfortable about this. "I promise you, this wasn't our doing. If you could just give me a chance to explain-" Dust tried to reason. Sora fired a Thunder spell at Fidget. The nimbat screamed out in pain before falling to the ground. Dust kneeled down next to her. "Fidget, are you okay?" he said in a panicky tone. Fidget fell unconscious in Dust's arms. "Pfft. Is that all?" Sora mocked. "Worst. Villains. Ever." Dust lay Fidget down under a tree and gripped the Blade of Ahrah angrily. "I know not of who you are, but you do not accuse me of being a villain and attack my friend like that! You're going down!" he growled. "I sense he is very powerful in the ways of magic. Be careful, Dust." Ahrah warned him. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! Dust and Sora rushed at each other and clashed their weapons - the Blade of Ahrah versus the Keyblade. (Someone should make that fight! xD). The two attacked relentlessly, but both out of anger, rather than precision. Ultimately, however, Dust prevailed, hitting Sora with a cheeky Underling, which tripped him up. Dust was about to bring the Blade of Ahrah down onto Sora, but he managed to shock Dust with a bolt of lightning. Dust kept his distance, just what Sora was looking for. Sora attacked with more magic, throwing out lightning and fire based power. Dust kept his distance for the most part, but one well placed fire spell burned Dust's face. It didn't kill him, but it bought Sora enough time to rush at him with his Keyblade and attacked the Mithrarin relentlessly. Dust fell to the ground, down but not out. Dust consumed a Mysterious Wall Chicken to regain some health. As Sora went to attack Dust again, Dust crouched and slashed Sora in the legs, stumbling him. It was now Dust's turn to attack, sending Sora into the air and bringing him back down to the ground with The Undoing. Sora bounced off the floor, but used Cure to regain his health. After another staredown, both warriors ran at each other again. Sora stopped and cast a fire spell at Dust. Dust, however, used his Aerial Dust Storm to power through, bringing the fire back towards Sora. Sora was hit hard and flew backwards, but landed relatively comfortably. Dust and Sora both took a moment to breathe - both were tired from the battle. But after a few seconds, the two rushed at each other for the final time. Dust slammed the Blade of Ahrah into Sora's skull, but Sora managed to impale Dust with the Keyblade. Both warriors fell to the ground, dead. DOUBLE K-''' Suddenly, a blue light engulfed Dust and he was revived by his Revival Stone. Sora's body remained lifeless. '''K.O! Dust rushed back to the tree that Fidget's unconscious body lay under. He picked her up and held her in his arms. "Now we NEED to get to Aurora!" Dust said before fleeing from the village. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... DUST! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Male-only battles Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees